A cartridge may be used in a number of image forming systems, such as electrophotographic devices. In the cartridge a developing agent, such as toner, ink or other image forming substance may be transferred onto a supply roll from a supply reservoir. The developing agent may then be transferred to a developer, such as a developer roll, from the supply roller. The developing agent may then be metered onto the developer using a metering device. From the developer, the developing agent may be transferred selectively onto a photoconductor, such as a photoconductive roll or drum. The developing agent may then be transferred from the photoconductor to a sheet of media.
Residual developing agent, such as developing agent that may remain on the photoconductor, may be removed from the photoconductor surface by a cleaning device. Once removed by the cleaning device, the residual developing agent, such as toner, may be transferred to a waste toner storage reservoir.